


Hot chocolate and gingerbread

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Summary: This is my first fic! Enjoy! Basically morrigan is cold and jack is warm
Relationships: Morrigan Crow/Jack Korrapati
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hot chocolate and gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Heh enjoy!

Morrigan was cold. No, in fact she was freezing. As she staggered back inside jack laughed at the sight of her, freezing, wet and covered in snow. 'Looks like someone lost the fight!' He asked. For the past hour and a bit Morrigan and hawthorn had been losing a snowball fight against Thadia and Lam. Grumbling she flipped jack of and went to change.  
(Half an hour later)  
Dressed in a simply enormous sweater and one leggings Morrigan crept down to the fire and jumped on next to jack. About ten minutes before she had snuck down to the kitchen and taken a plate of gingerbread and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. As she lent against jacks shoulder she popped a gingerbread man into her mouth and sighed st the taste. Laughing he said 'tired?' 'Fuck of' she replied she looked up at him then suddenly snorted with laughter. Jack st first looked st her then turned around to see fen holding sardines above his head.


End file.
